Some vehicle lamp assemblies are installed directly to the vehicle fascia. Later, near the end of the manufacturing process or sometimes in an aftermarket setting, the lamp assembly needs to be adjusted. Adjusting the lamp assembly can include changing an angle of the lamp assembly relative to the fascia. Doing so, however, creates gaps between the lamp assembly and the fascia since the margins between the lamp and fascia must be large enough to account for all possible aim conditions. The gaps can negatively affect the aesthetics of the vehicle.